


He got the cream

by TimeForDreaming



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Anal Sex, Boarding School, Consensual Sex, Heels, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Underage - Freeform, spring awakening - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeForDreaming/pseuds/TimeForDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total smut fic about Ernst and Hanschen, set in modern day times at a boarding school near a big town. Boys are around 17, so a bit older than the musical and book. Read all tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He got the cream

Hanschen was on the bus, on the way to the city, finally out of his constantly itchy school uniform. Tight black jeans, with a fitted button down that screamed "I know you want this". He smirked at his phone, reading over the texts between him and Ernst. Ernst was at school, studying for some religion exam instead of going out and using his freedom to do something. This wasn't unusual for Ernst, as most people found him innocent, naive and way too attached to schoolwork. But he also had cheekbones for days and an ass so pert you bounce a coin off of it, and that was what intrigued Hanschen. Hanschen had kissed Ernst a week earlier, under the bleachers during their free period. To say Ernst was surprised and nearly choked on his own tongue is an understatement. After that, Hanschen had been making out with Ernst whenever he could find Ernst alone. The first time Ernst rutted up against him, Hanschen could feel the press of his cock against Ernst. He remembered how dilated Ernst pupils were as the grinded against each other until they came in their pants. Everyone thought Ernst was innocent, but everyone was wrong as he mewled like a pussycat and bit at Hanschen's neck. Hanschen grew half hard at the memory of a flushed, debouched Ernst

 

Trying to find another day and place to do that again was nearly impossible as their roommates were constantly there as they all crammed for midterms. But this weekend was a long weekend and many kids went home for it, including Ernst's roommate. While they couldn't have sex, they sure talked about it a lot. Well more like Hanschen talking about what he liked and bringing up kinks to see what made Ernst blush the most. Some kinks clearly turned Ernst off, shown by the wrinkling of his nose. One of the more important reactions he coaxed out of Ernst was when he mentioned the idea of wearing lingerie, and the silky glide of stockings and panties. Ernst's cheeks flushed pink and fidgeted, but didn't make any noise against it. Hanschen could see the bulge press up against the zipper of Ernst's uniform and smirked to himself. So he decided to visit one of the sex shops in town, to pick up some things for the weekend. He smiled at the last text Ernst wrote,

 

Ernst: What do you plan on doing in town?

 

Hanschen: I need to buy a couple of things, get some groceries, things for over the long weekend ;)

 

He looked out the window as they arrived in town, everyone hustling to get their work done. He smiled as they came to his stop, right in front of the big shopping mall. He knew the sex shop with lingerie for men was in this mall, as well as a supermarket. Hanschen thought to himself, 'Sex shop first or groceries first?', as he walked around trying to find where the shops were. Suddenly he found the discreet shop called "For All Your Needs" with the curtains drawn over the window front for privacy. It looked like fate had decided for him as Hanschen stepped into the shop, a bell ringing as he entered. No one was there except a young woman with piercings in her ears, nose and eyebrow who was filing her nails at the counter. She smiled at Hanschen when he walked in,

 

"How can I help you?" she asked stepping forward to guide Hanschen in. He was amazed at the amount of sex toys one shop would hold and his eyes began to glaze over while thinking Ernst using a vibrator. She saw him looking at the shelves of vibrators and grabbed him a basket and steered him over.

 

"Alright. Are we looking for personal play or partner play?”

 

He got startled out of his fantasy and stuttered out "Oh, uh, partner play"

 

She smiled and showed him all the length and styles before they picked up a 4 inch black vibrator with three settings.

 

"Now what else did you come in for?" she asked,

 

"I wanted to get some lingerie," Hanschen said with a smirk and she smirked back and led him over to racks of corsets, garters, bras and panties. Next to the racks were different stockings and high heels.

 

She studied him and said "I think you'd be a medium, especially since you have an ass."

 

Hanschen smiled and answered back "Thanks, I think I'm all set for now."

 

She walked away as Hanschen looked through different pairs of panties in all colors and patterns. He found a pair of red silky boyshorts, a white lace thong and a black jockstrap. He picked up a red and a black garter belt, and matching stockings. He caught himself looking at black patent leather high heels, with little lacy white socks to wear with them. He found them in his size and tried them on, looking at how his calves looked toned and tight in the mirror. He imagined bending over a chair in just those heels and having Ernst stumble over his words before walking over and giving Ernst a nice little show. He picked up his basket and put the heels inside with everything else and made his way to check out. She smiled and wrapped all his items up in paper before putting them in a discreet bag. He paid and left the place smirking and ready for that weekend to start. 

 

After making his way back to campus, he texted Ernst,

Hanschen: I'm back btw

 

Ernst: Oh good, I just finished studying. Has Otto gone home for the break?

 

Hanschen: Yeah he left an hour ago, you should come over after dinner.

 

Ernst: Okay, I'll see you then.

 

Hanschen smirked at the phone, now he had plenty of time to get ready.

 

He rubbed his hands over his chest, stomach and thighs; feeling the silky smooth skin underneath as he shaved every bit of hair off his body. Hanschen felt sexy as he carefully put on his black stockings and his black garter belt before slipping the white thong on and attaching the garters to the stockings. His face was flushed and excited but still had an aura of predatory need. He put his new shoes on before wrapping himself up in a bathrobe and sitting away from the door so Ernst could be properly surprised.

 

Ernst: I'm coming over now

 

Hanschen: I'm waiting

 

His door creaked over and Ernst poked his head in,

 

"Hey Hanschen, how're you?" he asked,

 

Hanschen smiled at the wall "I'm good Ernst, and you?"

 

Hanschen stood up, the bathroom loosely hanging off his body, so Ernst could see every inch of Hanschen.

 

Ernst audibly gasped as he took in every inch of Hanschen's soft skin paired against the black garter and stockings, with his bulge prominent in the white lace thong. His heels made noise on the floor as he shrugged off the robe and turned and bent over the chair so Ernst could see his ass.

 

"Do you like it?" Hanschen purred,

 

Ernst slowly stepped towards him and put his hands on Hanschen's ass before squeezing lightly.

 

"You're a tease, aren't you?" Ernst whispered into his ear and if that didn't turn Hanschen on, nothing would. Hanschen grinded back against Ernst, intrigued with this dominant Ernst, the total opposite of the boy he knows. Ernst pulled him up and spun him around so he could pin a bruising kiss on Hanschen's lips. Hanschen's hands were in Ernst's hair and his leg was wrapped around Ernst's hip as Hanschen moaned into Ernst's mouth. Ernst pulled back and pushed Hanschen against the chair,

 

"How about you give me a little show? You got all dressed up for me, so give me a show." Ernst murmured as he bit down on Hanschen's neck while palming his thong covered cock. Hanschen swallowed and nodded so Ernst went and sat on the chair, rubbing his crotch.

 

Hanschen licked his lips before trailing his hands down his chest and started pinching his nipples, rubbing them between his fingers until they're hard and making his cock twitch. He moves his hands down his stomach slowly, tracing over the band of the garter belt, feeling the material on his finger tips. He let his hands wander to his cock, using his fingertips to tease himself. He turned around and spreads his ass for Ernst, showing him his thong covered hole, before shifting the fabric so Ernst can see his shaved ass.

 

"Come here," Ernst rasped out, his shirt off at this point and one hand in his pants. Hanschen straddled Ernst in the chair, still liking to be dominant even though Ernst is calling the shots. Hanschen started to give Ernst a lap dance, his eyes so dark as Hanschen grinds and humps Ernst. Ernst began meeting Hanschen's thrusts and started squeezing his ass and pulling it open to the cool air in the room. Ernst pulls his thong to the side and slides his index finger up and down his crack, dryly circling his hole. Hanschen tilts his head back in a moan as Ernst circles his hole, and grabs the lube on the desk and hands it to Ernst.

 

"Now, now" Hanschen murmured against Ernst's neck, but Ernst tutted and pulled Hanschen's head up,

 

"First, use that pretty mouth for what it's meant to do," Ernst told him and pulled him off his lap unto his knees. Hanschen quickly opened his pants and pulled Ernst's boxers and pants down and wrapped his mouth around Ernst's cock. The musky taste of Ernst's cock turned Hanschen on so much, the filthiness of the whole situation made his cock throb in his thong, as the head of his cock peaked out of the top the thong gently leaking. Ernst's cock was thick and heady, long enough to make Hanschen choke when he went all the way down. There was spit dripping down Hanschen's chin and Ernst gently wiped it off as he cradled Hanschen's head as he blew Ernst with gusto. Hanschen licked and sucked at Ernst's balls while jerking his cock off. Ernst pulled him off his cock, Hanschen's lips red and puffy, his eyes watery from choking. Ernst smiled and pulled Hanschen up to put him on the bed while biting Hanschen's neck.

 

"Take off your shoes and stockings," Ernst purred, and Hanschen quickly took off his shoes and stockings but before he could throw the stocking's aside, Ernst took them from him.

 

"I'll be needing these, now take off the rest of that outfit, even though I love it," Ernst commanded Hanschen. Hanschen shimmied out of the garter belt and thong, his aching cock springing up and hitting his stomach and lay back on the bed.

 

"Give me your wrists babe," Hanschen lifted them above his head and Ernst tied them up with the stockings. Hanschen flushed all over, the feeling of being helpless and spread open made him even hornier. Even though Hanschen knew that he could get out of them if he wanted to, he didn't.

 

Ernst smiled at Hanschen and kissed him softly before grabbing the forgotten lube and put some on his fingers. He slowly slipped a long finger into Hanschen's ass, his asscheeks clenching at the intrusion. Ernst kissed the tip of Hanschen's cock as he pumped one finger in and out of Hanschen's ass.

 

"M-more Ernst, I want another." Hanschen moaned out, his eyes shut but his hips moving along to the pumping of Ernst's finger. Another finger slipped into Hanschen's ass, and Hanschen arched his back as his cock dripped out precum. Ernst scissored his fingers inside Hanschen, searching for his prostate. Hanschen screamed out Ernst's name when he hit a certain place inside Hanschen, and Ernst knew he found it. He added a third finger and repeatedly finger fucked Hanschen, pressing into his prostate while Hanschen cried out and chased after his orgasm.

 

"What do you want Hanschen?" Ernst asked as he trailed the tip of his tongue at the slit of Hanschen's leaking cock. Hanschen was shaking from so much stimulation but no release,

 

"Cock--your cock now, now please Ernst!" Hanschen begged, his hips straining to fuck himself on Ernst's fingers.

 

Ernst rolled on a condom and lubed his cock up before pushing inside Hanschen, and Hanschen came all over himself. Hanschen was sobbing as Ernst bottomed out and slammed back into him as Hanschen continued to cum. Ernst continued to fuck Hanschen as he came down from his orgasm, Ernst pulling one of Hanschen's legs over his shoulder and fucking repeatedly into Hanschen's tight wet ass. Ernst found Hanschen's prostate again, and Hanschen's dick started to get hard again as Ernst muttered filthy things about how well Hanschen's ass took his cock, and how one day he was gonna fuck Hanschen in nothing but heels. Hanschen whimpered and Ernst started jacking Hanschen off as he fucked him so hard the bedframe was shaking.

 

"Ernst, I-i'm gonna cum again," Hanschen moaned out and Ernst began fucking him harder than before. Ernst bent down to kiss him hard as Hanschen came on both their stomachs. Ernst pulled out and took off the condom and started jerking off over Hanschen's face.

 

"You want my cum babe?" Ernst panted out and Hanschen nodded, sticking his tongue out, exhausted but wanting to taste Ernst. Ernst groaned and came all over Hanschen's face and mouth. Hanschen swallowed all the cum on his tongue, boneless and sleepy. Ernst kissed him as he untied Hanschen's wrists and grabbed a tissue from the desk to wipe the cum off his face.

 

"Well-uh-that was, nice" Ernst stuttered out, making a move to get out of bed before Hanschen pulled him back in.

 

"Where do you think you're going?" Hanschen asked with a smirk

 

"Well, I didn't know if you wanted me to stay," Ernst said blushing and looking at the sheets. Hanschen sighed and pulled Ernst's chin up,

 

"You think I'm going to kick you out after all of this? You're mine now." Hanschen said with a smile, like a pussycat who got the cream. Ernst smiled and Hanschen pulled the covers up around them.

 

"We'll shower tomorrow," Hanschen said with a yawn as Ernst lay his head on Hanschen's chest.

 

"Okay" Ernst said softly, nuzzling Hanschen's warm chest, the smell of their sex letting them drift off to sleep.


End file.
